The place where I'm meant to be
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: When the four main characters of Frozen arrive at the House of Mouse, it causes some great headaches for Daisy as for where to appoint Hans and Elsa to.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, let's see.." Daisy looked to her papers, giving a smile to the newcomers as she found the right profile picture. "Ah, there it is! I'm terribly sorry, for new people its always a bit of a mess at first. So, you're.. Princess Anna?"

"Its AH-na" corrected the redhaired princess with a grumble. Seriously why did those Americans always pronounced her name wrong?! With a huff, both she and Kristoff went inside the House of Mouse, waiting at the doorway for her sister to join her inside.

"Oh. I'm.. sorry" Daisy returned her gaze back to the next name. "Then you must be Princess Elsa!"

"Its QUEEN Elsa." Said the blonde woman offended as she shot Daisy such a glare that it could make water freeze.

"Queen?" Daisy frowned as she relooked the papers. "No, no that's not right. You're the heroes, are you not?"

"Yes." Spoke Elsa, getting more irritated by the second. Seriously, how long would she have to stand here filling the administration in?!

"But… I'm terribly sorry, but uhm… Queens aren't exactly considered… friendly around here." Spoke Daisy carefully with an apologizing voice. "Neither are they considered… young."

"What is this, the 1930's?" came a sudden new voice from behind the snow quee , who give him quite the dark look.

"Ah, you must be her beau!" exclaimed Daisy as she saw Hans at last.

"WHAT?"

"No, ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Daisy stared back and forth in-between the prince and queen. "But.. surely every princ-queen" corrected Daisy quickly before Elsa could freeze her into an ice statue, "needs to have a prince by her side."

"The only thing her side gets, is my sword." Growled Hans before he took the female duck by her cravat. "Now, are we going to stand here any longer or what?"

"Well, you see, the problem that your…ahem… situation is quite difficult for our staff to solve" gulped Daisy as she stared to the angry faces of the 2 people. "You see, the heroes and villains were always simple to place separately in order to avoid trouble. But since your status isn't quite clear-" pointed Daisy to Elsa, "and you both prince and a villain-" pointed the finger now to Hans, "It's going to take a while before Mickey decides what side you're on."

Hans groaned and let the duck go. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We? Sorry but you are alone in this!" spat Elsa back with a glare. "Look, I don't understand why I can't get in! I'm not a villain!" tried Elsa once more to try and persuade Daisy to let her in on the Heroes' side.

"But you did freeze your whole country" retorted Daisy. "Not to mention that you ignored your sister for 13 years and selfishly abandoned your duties."

"Finally someone who agrees with me." Muttered Hans under his breath.

"Because it was to protect her!" shot Elsa back to Daisy, as she let her fist down on the table.

"Come to the Dark side, snowflake." Smirked Hans. "I can feel your anger… let it flow through you-"

"Are you plagiating me?" came a hoarsh threatening voice, causing the prince to stiffen.

"No." breathed Hans out as he didn't dare to look around his shoulder. "Just… borrowing it." The man shuddered when the cloaked figure passed by him, shooting him a narrowed yellow-eyed look. "See? He didn't kill me. Villains don't kill villains." Spoke Hans satisfied after Palpatine was out of earshot.

"Darth Vader would beg to differ" replied Elsa, causing Hans' smile to vanish in a blink of an eye.

"He wasn't a villain anymore. He redeemed himself!" shot Hans back. "I don't see myself getting redeemed anytime soon."

A cough from Daisy made Hans look up. "Well, actually, they are kinda planning that for you…"

"What?!" Hans' eyes gleamed at that prospect. "Well, if they are planning a redemption, I can't be a hero can I?!"

"Look, we can discuss your motivations and whether or not you feel yourself to be a villain or not… But Mickey finds it necessary to put you in the traditional way."

Both Hans and Elsa groaned as Daisy gave them their tickets for their way in. "And don't even think to switch them." Spoke the female duck as she saw their train of thought. "They are with fingerprints."

Both Hans and Elsa shot her a dark look before entering the house of mouse. "Great." Spoke Hans deadpanned as he saw the table for the Princes. He was getting sick already from their perfect faces and doll-like structure.

Elsa too, looked with repulse to the Female Villains. They were all so ugly and…old. "Terrific."

Both the prince and queen glanced to the side where they longed to be, before staring to the other. Without words, the two came to an understanding. They wanted Hans to be the Hero, and Elsa to be the Villain? Then, they would JUST do that…

In the non-traditional way.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa swallowed as she passed by the tables, searching for a seat for her own. "uhm… excuse me, can I sit here?"

"My what have we here?" smirked a purple-skinned woman with tentacles. "A little fish out of water, I see!" The woman let out a laugh and petted with a tentacle to a place next to her. "Come here darling. And tell us your story"

"Let me guess. You cursed a baby because they offended you? How original." Spoke Malificent unamused as she stroke her raven.

"Uhm.. no. I didn't. I uhm.. cursed my sister with a frozen heart.. Although It is quite similar." blushed Elsa as she clasped her sweating hands together. "I hope I didn't offend you, miss-"

"so overly polite" hissed the mistress of all evil at the young snow queen. "And this pathetic cry baby is to join us? Where have the good villains gone?"

"Oh please Malificent, do shut up." Sighed Mother Gothel to the woman next to her. "Time changes. As do the people. Tell us dear… what did you do to get with us?"

"I…" Did she really have to brag of the horrible things she did?! "I froze my country in an eternal winter." Said Elsa in a tiny voice.

"Amusing really. I burned down all of Paris to find that Gypsie girl."

"Did someone say fire?" came Hades' voice from behind Elsa's chair, causing the queen to nearly jump out of her seat. "Chill, frosty, don't be so tense! Get it? Chill? Anyhow… You remind me off a far relative of mine… how was she called again… Kione!"

"No one besides the Greek-mythology geeks know who Kione is, Hades" spoke Ursula with an eye roll. "And it isn't as if Mickey followed Hercules' story to the point. If anything, we should have had Hera over here"

"Now that would have been an improvement" agreed Malificent as she shot a glare to the God of the Underworld. Ever since he had laid his eyes on her, he was trying to win her heart with 'presents' and 'bouquets'. It was quite fun really.. to see them burn.

"It isn't as if ANY of our stories are followed" came Lady Tremaine into the conversation. "Quite lucky too. Otherwise me and my daughter's eyes would have been poked out by Cinderella's friends."

"Yes, peacock lady, we all know the Mouse loves to smuck up our bedtime stories." Shut Hades the evil stepmother down. "Now come on, dearie, what else did you do? There has to be more!" returned the God his attention back to Elsa.

"I nearly killed two men if it weren't for Hans."

"I killed my own brother" yawned Scar bored by her achievement. "If it weren't for the hyena's, I would have been King of Pride Rock."

"Please!" said the man at a table nearby. "I made children cry way before you, throw rug."

"Who are you?" asked Elsa as she looked to the faceless man.

"Don't have a name. And that's best for me, seeing how the animal-lovers are still trying to get me lynched for what I did to Bambi's mother."

"Off screen!" bit the lion back. "The audience saw my brother's bloody corpse!"

"Well at least I lived!" mocked the hunter. "And at least I'm not based off some character from Hamlet!"

"This can take a while…" sighed Hook as Scar jumped upon the hunter to rip his throat out. "Bets anyone?"

Everyone at Elsa's table thanked for it, as they turned their attention back to the snow queen.

"I also shut my sister out for 13 years." Blurted Elsa out with red cheeks. She didn't want to appear weak and let her be run over!

"Ha! Only 13?" chuckled Gothel at the number. "I kept Rapunzel locked up for 18 years!"

Expecting more, the villains kept quiet, but upon seeing Elsa's silent face they realized that was truly all she had done.

"Really?" shook Queen Grimhilde her head in dissappointement. "I had expected more from a blue blood woman with magic."

"And what did you do with that magic, hum?" bit Elsa back, tired of their judgement towards her. She had already had enough of that in her own kingdom. "Oh, yes, you disguised yourself as a ugly hag, while instead you could have made yourself the fairest in all the land!"

Queen Grimhilde blinked and her eyes sprung full of tears upon realizing her foolish mistake. "What did I do?! I wasted myself!" the queen ran off to a quiet place, leaving all the stunned villains behind.

"Now that was… evil." Mused Frollo as he glanced from his prayer book. "Welcome to your descend to Hell, young one."

"Did you know that Traitors Freeze down in Inferno, Judge Frollo?" spoke Elsa casually. With great satisfaction, the queen saw the Judge's lustful gaze transform to fear. Perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad here after all…

 **Next time, Hans will meet with the Disney princes.. any suggestions whom he should talk with?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: mentions of self-harm and depression. If this could trigger you, don't read after the break.**

"So you're Hans right?" asked Cinderella's prince as he stood up to greet him. "welcome."

"Yeah. I'm Hans. And you are? Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot you had no name" smirked the redhaired prince.

"Now that's not very polite" frowned Prince Ferdinand, the prince of Snowwhite. "Please apologize."

"Very well. I Apologize to myself that I'm with such a pathetic lot like you." shrugged Hans as he placed himself next to Flynn, who sniggered at his remark.

"I got to admit, you have personality, lad. Which can't be said for our predecessors." Smiled Naveen, ignoring all the annoyed looks from the earlierst Disney princes. "How old are you?"

"23." Answered the prince, already liking the American-african prince. "You?"

"Well, you're lucky. The mouse often doesn't care to reveal our ages to ourselves" said Flynn with a scoff. "Not to mention that he still doesn't paint my nose right."

"23, huh?" came John smith's voice from across the table. "Quite an old prince you are to be without a lady."

"And you aren't even a prince to begin with." Bit Hans back. "You're a mere commoner."

"I'm with Pocahontas, the daughter of the chief! Which makes me-"

"nothing." Went Hans mercilessly on. "What did you do again? Oh yeah, you left her with John Rolfe! You are not even married, unlike Flynn or Kristoff!"

"Guys, guys!" ushered Eric himself in-between the two before they could get into a fight. "There is no need for a civil war!"

"No, because he already started it with the native americans" glared Hans at the blonde Englishman.

"Did someone say Civil war?"

All the princes turned their heads towards Captain America. "No one asked you!" shouted everyone at the same time.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE ITS TIME FOR OUR SHOW! PLEASE WELCOME MICKEY MOUSE!"

"Great!" gleamed Hans' eyes murderously at the sight of the mouse. "Philip, you wouldn't mind to let me borrow your Sword of Truth?"

"Oh, no mister!" just before Hans could take it, a hand swatted his away before could take the weapon.

"Get aside!" snarled Hans at the princess who was the cause of his defeat. "Don't think I will not slice you open like that snowman."

"Just what did you say?!" said Kristoff furious at his words.

Hans stared up and down as if he were judging the man in front of him. "This is the guy with whom you left me with? Anna, sweetheart, you are becoming way to desperate."

Anna's head became as red as her hair. "Unlike a certain villain, I found my true love!"

"Haven't you heard? I'm not considered a villain according to the Mouse. Prince would be sufficient." Said Hans not at all fazed by her angry face.

"You? A prince? Ha! You may be royal blood, but you will never be a prince charming like them!" pointed anna to the other princes at his table.

"As if they are so much better." Snorted Hans disinterested. "They-" pointed Hans to Ferdinand and Philip, "kissed a girl without consent. Heck, Philip even made Aurora pregnant during her sleep! Prince Charming over here-" went the man on to Cinderella's prince, "couldn't care less which girl he uses as a baby maker, cause he would rely his search for her all on a shoesize. Eric went from one pretty face to another in 2 days flat. Prince Adam imprisoned a innocent girl so she could obtain Stockholm syndrome. Yeah, definitely saints they are."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, ITS TIME FOR THE SING-ALONG! May I ASK ALL COUPLES TO COME UP STAGE?!"

With a groan, Hans watched the Disney princesses sing with their true love. Thank god, it was only Flynn after this and then would be over for tonight.

"Why does everyone expect us to sing this over and over again?" whined Eugene as Rapunzel dragged him on the stage to sing "at last I see the light".

"Its tradition, Eugene." Said Rapunzel as she kept him into place. The first notes began to play at that moment, and the two joined in, with the former thief less enthousiastic then the barefooted princess.

FINALLY! Hans drank the last bit of apple juice – and yes, he had checked if Anna hadn't put the apples of Grimhilde into it – and just wanted to retire for tonight, when the voice called again.

"AND NOW, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE HOUSE OF MOUSE: "LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!"

"WHAT?!"

Oh, no way he was going to that song with her! Hans glared to the princess, who returned his gaze with equal hatred.

"now, come on come on…" ushered Mickey the two on the stage.

The two stood as far away from each other as they could, not even giving a glance to one another.

"Now come on, don't be shy!" giggled the mouse as he pushed Anna against Hans.

"I'm going to kill him" muttered Anna as Mickey walked away once more.

"Not if I get him first." Whispered Hans through his teeth.

Hans sighed in content when he could finally get out of Anna's presence once more. Without even looking where he seated himself, the prince sat down at the closest table.

"Nice song." Complimented the Beast to the startled prince.

"Thanks.. I think." Said Hans, insecure if he was joking or not. "Why are you even talking to me?" spoke Hans as he took another sip of his apple juice. The man felt slightly embarrassed looking into the Beast's eyes. He had after all offended him earlier with accusing his True love with Bestiality.

"You aren't the only one who feels inferior to the other princes." Nodded the Beast to the others.

"You shouldn't be. You're a prince. A hero. Everything I'm not and will ever be." Said Hans as he stared to the table in front of him.

"I wasn't either, you know." Spoke the Beast. "I was going to let my servants become antique instead of going after the girl I loved. But when she walked in and stayed with me forevermore.. I.." the Beast's eyes became glassy at the memory. "If she wanted to fight for me, so would I. Before I gained this form, I was lost in what I wanted, and It made me angry because I didn't know what I stood for. It seems you are the same way."

Hans stayed quiet at his remark.

Elsa was preferable…

Had he chosen to believe in himself and approached her instead of her sister… could there have been a happy ending for him too? Was that the reason why the Mouse was so confused in placing them?

"Excuse me." Hans stood up, in desperate need of air all of a sudden. As he opened the balcony the prince began to pace around till the latest of hours.

No. It couldn't be. He was a Villain, she a Hero, right?! Right?! Hans swallowed, suddenly not so sure anymore of what to think of himself, where he belonged to. If he was fair for once to himself, he.. quite liked the place he was now. He couldn't remember a day in his life where he had smiled so much, safe for the insults he had been given by the Heroes.

* * *

 **WARNING**

"The only frozen heart around here is yours"

The prince stared to his hand, where lines of previous cuttings were still visible.

Take the pain away.. go on…

Almost immediately, his hand went to his knife, ready to feel his pain flow through his body once more. Yet, his hand trembled, hovering above his other palm.

Go on… do it. You don't want to be hurt? Let the blood flow…

"It made me angry because I didn't know where I stood for. It seems you're the same way. And when she walked in…"

Hans' eyes began to sting now, and in his blurred vision, it seemed as if he saw the Ice Queen before him.

"Elsa was preferable… but no one was getting away with her"

With a scream, the prince hurled the knife away and sunk to the ground, crying for the first time in decades. Why couldn't he do it?! It was so easy, before he met her. It was so easy to let the pain be forgotten, but now it slammed in his face time and time again…

"I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there"

He'd thought he had found a confidant in her – in the isolation and the darkness and the pain. And when she had shown her ice powers, he understood what she went through.

I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear"

perhaps, by helping her it would aid him as well. Which was why he had saved her during the fight, to give her a chance, hoping that there would be a chance to get out of the dark as well.

"Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away"

He'd run after her, begging her to stop, to be with him, to figure out the curse they were both in. But then she mentioned her sister, and his heart broke.

"She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may"

He had never been good enough, not even for an equal frozen heart. And when she asked her to take care of her sibling, he knew he couldn't lie to her. Not ever.

"Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore"

He felt her pain as if it were his own. And he knew by their minds alike that she wanted to die, to let the pain stop. And so he drew his sword, happy that at least SHE would be free.

"I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight"

But then her sister had come along and ripped out everything he thought he knew. Both of them had become so desperate they didn't see anything else but the Final Door… And he saw her blossom, and grow and heal, while he stayed alone in the Dark, screaming.

"Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inpire me, be a part of  
Everything I do"

If she could get out of it… perhaps, maybe.. he could too, if he tried. Oh, if only he had tried before.

"Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore!"

 **I saw beauty and the beast today and by god. "Tale as old as time" made me cry, but "Evermore" made my bawl my eyes out in the whole cinema! This song fits Hans too good not to be used. I wanted to imply that Hans struggles with depression, using his anger to lash out to people like the Beast did.**


	4. Chapter 4

Now where was she? Hans scratched his head as he searched for the right chamber. 105? No. It was something with a 1 in it, he knew for sure. Damn, he should have written in down!

"It seems you are lost, young hero. Your chamber is that way."

Hans glanced behind him to see Judge Claude Frollo walk towards him. "Thank you, but I know my way. I simply wanted to give myself a tour."

Frollo gave a small smirk. "To meet that queen of yours, I believe?" purred the man as the two stood now chest to chest.

"Whatever I do is none of your business." Evaded Hans as his eyes hardened upon Elsa's mention.

"Off course. I'm merely.. curious as for why you spend so much time with her, seeing how you hate one another so much. A hero becoming.. acquaintances with a villain tends to have.. reforming effects upon the latter."

Hans let out a chuckle, but his eyes didn't laugh. "I believe vice versa it didn't go well for you." sneered the prince back. "How many unsatisfied boners did you have while dreaming of that Gypsie Girl?"

Frollo's eyes went completely dark at the prince's comment. "She's on the second hall, 4th door on your left. Go and make her a hero – it will give me the excuse to have her in my bed. Voluntarily or not."

With a growl, Hans took hold of the man's shoulders and plastered him against the wall. "Unlike the heroes I don't have a sense of morality when it comes to murder." Whispered the prince with blazing eyes. "Dare to even look at her, and I'll rip your balls off." Without a gentle hand, the man let him go.

"It is unwise to have the Judge as enemy, wonderboy." Came Hades' voice from behind the prince after Frollo disappeared from sight.

"Can't you let him stick in that underworld of yours?" grumbled Hans, his hands itching to punch the judge in the face.

"Sadly no, I can't" sighed the God of the Underworld, just as annoyed by Frollo. Cursing a baby like Maleficent? At least she had the decency to give Aurora 16 years, instead of claiming her life at the christening. Scar murdering his brother? It had been quick, and Simba's would have been too. But burning down the whole of Paris for a gypsie girl? Even for the villains it was an act too far.

"The Mouse demands that all villains are present at his House."

"Yeah, to show everyone once again our humiliation." Murmured Hans.

"Exactly. Now run along, wonderboy. Get to that queen of yours."

"Why are you approving this? What is in it for you all, that I and Elsa are planning?" Hans had imagined that the villains, once they noticed their regular visits, would betray them to the Mouse. To his surprise, they were doing the exact opposite.

"Let's just say we would like to see it redecorated here." Smirked Hades. "Oh, wonderboy?" yelled the god when Hans went towards Elsa's room. "Perhaps you should find a better place to smush. We may approve, but we can't keep The Mouse in the Dark forever."

Hans nodded. "Thank you."

"What can I say except, you're welcome." Hades' smile faded as he strode to the banket. "Dang it now that song is back in my head!"

* * *

"Hi." Hans couldn't help but smile to the queen as he strode inside the room.

"Did you find something?" the queen's grin went wider when she noticed Hans' gleaming eyes, comfirming her question. For the past few months, the two had decided to sneak around the House Of Mouse and attempting to find their records – If they could find those, they could change their statues from Hero to Villain or vice versa.

The only problem was, once they found where they were put, that they were in the Vault. And that was only opened when a new member came along, which had finally happened today.

Thank god Hans could go in and out unnoticed during the administration of their newest members, thought Elsa. Here she thought she and Hans had made a scene! Even from in the theatre, they could hear Te Fiti rage against Daisy for putting her in the Villain section, along with Maui.

Her and Hans' placement had already caused unrest in both Villains and Heroes – but that had officially risen out of the roof when Moana had come in and it would work definitely in their advantage.

"We need to do it on the big Ceremony." Whispered Hans. "Everyone will be focused on Moana and Maui – I think they'll be prepared to stretch their speeches when I inform about our plans."

"But.. Hans, its quite dangerous to let so many pe-"

The prince shook his head. "Then that's a risk we need to take. I'll offer Te Fiti and Maui a Change in their position. I'm more then sure they'll jump at the opportunity."

The queen sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I just hope everything is going to be okay. If Mickey finds out… You know what he does to those who defy him, don't you?"

"Hey.. don't you know? Heroes always win the day." Tried Hans to cheer her up as he took her hands without any fear.

"Please, just stop with the clichés" groaned the queen as she laid her head on his chest. "You're spending way too much time with the Princes."

Hans let out a laugh. "Look who's getting used to their Section! You're sounding just like a Villain, Ice queen" cooed the prince, causing Elsa to blush. "Oh, you like it.. naughty girl."

"Stop it." Came her sharp reply, but her face couldn't hide her laugh. Her smile vanished a little bit. "Just.. promise you'll be careful."

"I will."

* * *

So far, so good. Hans lit up his hands and the iron began to melt under his magic. Well, more like Te Fiti's magic that she had lent to him for the job. Don't ask how that's possible – the writer of this story doesn't want to go into boring detail. That and the fact that every single reader wants to have Fire!Hans at some point, the writer included. So there. Anyway, after completely going off track for no reason in particular, and after seeing what happened to the Polynesian islands, it was safe to say that Mickey didn't want to see his House being obliterated by Te Fiti's counter part.

With a groan, the man opened the heavy door and walked inside, carefully looking behind him so the door wouldn't fall shut on his own. He didn't like to starve to death like Ali baba and his forty thieves. Oh wait. That isn't a Disney story is it? Oh nevermind.

"Books?" frowned the prince as he looked to the staple closeby with the dim fire in his hand. He'd expected records, not.. well, stories!

The man extinguishes the fire in his hand, and took as much of the books he could.

* * *

"How did it go?"

"Well, I guess." Breathed Hans out, thankful for the fresh air on the roof. They had chosen this location as for not having any earshoving villains or heroes on their discovery. Although they had made alliances with Hades and Te Fiti, the chance could still be that Mickey offered them something far more interesting.

As Hans took the books out, Elsa stared up at the night sky. "Its so beautiful."

Hans paused in his doings and stared up for a moment as well. "Yeah it is.. I never.. well.." the man chuckled. "I never quite took the time to look up to the night sky besides searching my way that is."

"Really? Not even with your parents when you were younger?" Elsa's eyes softened when she saw Hans' pained eyes. "My father and I used to do it a lot, stargazing. Not just to see Cancer or Virgo, but to tell the stories around it."

"What, are you going to tell me too that "the Kings of the Past" are up there?" joked Hans slightly.

Elsa gniffled slightly at his remark. "What? Who said that?"

"Simba. Honestly, you wouldn't believe what they debate over these days: they are just bloody stars" spoke Hans with an eyeroll. "Wendy says you can go to Neverland by taking the second star on your left, straight until morning. Timon says they are fireflies stuck in the sky."

"Ah, just let them believe what they want to believe." Shrugged Elsa. "Honestly I quite like their creativity."

"But?"

"But.. I really, really don't get why so many claim to fall in love during stargazing. I mean.. Its just.. looking.." The queen lost her words for a moment as she saw Hans' green eyes staring towards her.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, what was I going to say again?" blinked Elsa with flushing cheeks.

"Something about stars…" murmured the prince.

FLASH

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!"

"What the- Phil, come on!" snapped Elsa furiously at the satyr. "Just because you cockblocked Hercules and Meg doesn't mean you are allowed to do that to everyone!"

"What? You'd rather have a lovely dovely love song instead? You ask, we play!" yelled Phil from the back of flying Pegasus. "Hey Scuttle! Come over here!"

Both Hans and Elsa covered their ears when they heard the seagull 'sing'.

"Cut it out already!" screamed Hans. God, his ears were bleeding!

"Alright, maybe a magic carpet ride?" The two screamed when their feet came off the ground, landing on Carpet underneath them.

"No!"

"A lovely boat trip?"

Again the two screamed as Carpet let them fall down all the way to the deep pool. Sputtering, Hans went upwards to the surface. Hold on.. where was Elsa? "Elsa?" O god, could she even swim?

Immediately the prince dove underwater. It was great luck that the moon shone tonight, making it easier for him to find her. With a loud gasp the prince broke through the water once more with the queen in his arms, putting her safely ashore. "You could have killed her you idiot!" yelled Hans infuriated with the goat-man after making sure Elsa could properly breathe again.

"Hey, you could have gone to the underworld to save her." Shrugged Phil at the angry man. "Shall I help to motivate you?"

"No!"

"A little spaghetti dinner perhaps?"

"Did someone say dinner?" Hans turned around to see Lumière come towards him. "Be our-"

"Stop it, all of you!" If Elsa weren't so weakened from the enormous amount of water in her stomach, Hans would have kicked them all out. "Do I need to ask Gaston to add you to his decorating hall?" threatened the prince softly to Phil. That finally did the trick and everyone besides the prince and the queen hurried out as quickly as they could. "Are you okay?"

Elsa nodded as she kept clutching to his chest like a child to its mother. "Yes, just.. give me a moment please."

The prince's eyes travelled to the books he had snatched away and he carefully put them all in a sack before hurling it around his neck. After that, the man took the ice queen in bridal style in his arms.

Just as he was about to go through the door, the prince was faced with Judge Claude Frollo.

"Get out of my way, Judge." Snarled Hans to the man who blocked their way out.

"I heard a love song.. Not a good one, but… there was one.." grinned the man triumphantically.

"They were poking fun at us, nothing more."

"Still.. it may be fun for them, but the rules of the Mouse are quite clear on that matter." His eyes went towards the queen in Hans' arms, and the queen shuddered to his lustful gaze. "You two are a couple because of that. And guess what happens to villains once they get a romantic interest?"

Slowly Hans put the weakened queen back to her feet, while his hand began instinctively to grasp to his sword to take it out. "They get put into prison like me?" shrugged Hans as he took his sword out, at the same time the Judge took his. "Oh no, wait I'm sorry." Chuckled the prince. "I believe falling to death was more entertaining back then. You really should have asked Tinkerbell for some fairy dust."

Enraged, the Judge stormed forward, and their swords clashed.

* * *

 **Frollo is quite the creeper. And possibly my favorite villain out of them all. Seeing his views on Witchcraft, it makes only sense for him not to like Elsa, even though she's considered a Villain. That fact was the only thing that held him back from 'sniffling her hair'. Damn you Scuttle why did you have to sing! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

While Hans had more youthful strength and stamina at his side, the Judge made it even by years of experience. Hans anticipated the next move, but growled when part of his arm got cut by the blade when the Judge made an unknown quick movement that he couldn't parry in time. Now that he was in the disadvantage, the prince took out his dagger in his bleeding arm, to stab the Judge should he try and parry.

"You bastard!" spat Hans out as he felt his wounded arm tremble from the blood loss. "Have you no honor at all in a sword fight?"

"What good is honor when you're dead?" grinned Frollo his creepy smile to the young prince. It rapidly dissappeared when Hans attacked again, causing blood to draw at his shoulder.

Elsa meanwhile was still weakened, dizzy and hugely disorientated from the huge amount of water she had swallowed. While she noticed the fighting, her magic didn't respond to her as quick as it normally did due to her pounding head. The queen moved her hand, and the frost raced towards the two in an attempt to stop the fight in their advantage.

It was but a second yet an opening nonetheless. Hans took a step forward to drive his dagger through the Judge's chest when...

KKSJJJJJJ! Elsa's miscalculated frost appeared under their feet and Hans who had been in the midst of movement lost his balance - and concentration.

"AAAAAAAAAh!" the redhaired man screamed in agony when the Judge ceased the opportunity and planted his sword in through one of his kidney's. His arms lost all grip from the pain and he sunk down on the ground to stop and clutch his hands against the wound.

"See you in hell, devil's child." smiled the Judge as he placed the sword under the prince's chin. To the prince's astonishment, he didn't drive the sword through his throat, but cut the necklace he had been given by te fiti.

"No, don't!" croaked Hans out as his eyes began to drop from the heavy blood loss. His hand reached out but was easily swatted away by Frollo as he took the necklace out of his grasp. "Judge, don't.. don't break..." tried the prince to warn once more when he saw through half-lit eyes that Frollo began to crush it.

"Oh, I know very well I shouldn't break it. Not without help anyway." The cracks inside the necklace became more prominent by each second, glowing omniously red-orange. The pressure was too much and it broke at last, soaring into the judge's body. When all was done, the Judge opened his eyes to reveal two glowing irises of the same color that the necklace once held. "Does it hurt?" grinned the Judge as he put pressure on Hans' wound on the arm.

The prince's eyes stung from the pain as he felt his flesh being melted off and sceamed his lungs out when the Judge put his hand upon the stab wound at his kidney's, driving his burning fingers through his flesh.

"Leave him alone!" Ice spikes raced towards the Judge, who easily vaporized them. "Ah, the valiant hero coming to her lover's rescue..." purred the Judge as he saw Elsa was once again awake. "I wonder how this tale will end this time?"

The ice queen's eyes blazed, even though she was afraid now that he could counter her ice with those of te fiti. "It will end with your corpse rotting in hell!" spat Elsa out as she shot with her powers time and time again. But it was no use. The Judge advanced upon her as if nothing happened, and soon Elsa was forced upon the ground, kicking and screaming.

Even though the pain was unbearable, the prince searched for the whistle Hades had given him. It was made from the Styx and the flute only worked once, he had warned before he had undertaken the mission to the vault. So be careful when you use it.

Hans took all the air he had in his lungs and blew long and hard on it - no sound came from it however. Panic began to overtake him: had Hades played him? Had it all been so he could betray him to the Mouse, when he was weak and unable to defend himself?

Elsa too, took a deep breath before letting out a large gush of cold air to the Judge's face. It froze in a comical ball of ice, yet the ice splintered, causing Elsa to turn her head away from the sharp pieces. "You little wrench! I'll teach you-"

Suddenly the ground trembled and the Judge looked up to see what it was all about. Suddenly the wall that held the exiting door was taken down by a large three-headed dog that growled threatingly to the Judge.

"Yeesh, one would think I had Cerby trained in all those centuries... yet I never seem to find the time. such a _shame_." spoke Hades as he casually walked through the destroyed wall. At the last word, his eyes and hair gained a more dark reddish color, showing how much spend-up rage he was keeping in.

Elsa took opportunity of the distraction and made a platform of ice under her body to race her towards the safety of Cerberus and Hades who was now checking on a heavily bleeding Hans. "Hans, Hans, can you hear me?!"

"He's alive frosty, but barely" noticed the God as he saw the prince's ashen face.

"Well then do something!" asked the queen. "You're the god of the dead!"

"You think me uncaring of my job?" scoffed Hades as he placed his hand upon the prince's chest. A gasp came from the prince, as if he had been drowning and just come up for air. "I delayed his wound. I said delayed, frosty." spoke Hades to emphasize his words.

"So, I'll die anyway?" asked Hans as he stood up with Cerberus's aid of one of his heads.

"You'll die all if I care." came the Judge's voice whom they had forgotten for a moment.

"You see, Fro-fro... that's what I never liked about you. Always working in extremes" replied Hades as he blocked the huge amount of fire that Frollo directed at them. "fighting fire with fire ain't gonna solve anything. That power you posess will destroy you like Jafar."

"Are you making me a fool like Thomas, Hades?" sneered the Judge. "I am a true servant of God, and the unbelieving and unworthy must be wiped from this world! I have that right!"

"You have NO right!" bellowed Hades as his hair turned orange. "Give Te Ka's essence back to Te Fiti, and I'll consider not to burn you to ashes!"

"You said it yourself, Hades. Fire against fire ain't gonna solve anything." smiled the Judge. "Now prepare to face all powers of hell!"

Suddenly, green flames engulfed the judge, whom appeared to be unharmed. "Quite a glittering assembly here." glared Malificent at the Judge as she appeared out of the fire she had created. "Royalty.. deities... and the rebel who claims my words as his own."

"Try all you want to intimidate me, Malificent. Thanks to the mouse, you're reduced to a love-sick fairy who lost her wings!"

"It seems we have quite the time on our hands to make inpractical jokes." came Lady Tremaine's voice out of the shadows.

"I was only-"

"Silence!" spat Cinderella's stepmother. "You burned down the tapestry, you ruined the laundry, the windows are full of ash... You will clean it all once we've dealt with you!"

"Yes, I really thought we had dropped this issue, Frollo" spoke Gothel as well as she took out her dagger. "cause we all know you're not strong enough to handle us all."

"précisément (exactly)! No one knows better than Gaston!" bit the frenchman whom had brought Clayton, Ratcliffe and Bambi's and snowwhite's huntsmen with him. They opened fire upon the Judge, who managed to melt them before they did any damage to his body.

"There are bigger fish to catch than you, my dear" spoke Ursula uninterested next to a silent Te fiti, who made her disgust very clear by the most unamusing face. the gunfire had been a mere distraction, and a huge floodwave drenched the judge to the core.

"ENOUGH!" truly enraged now, the Judge grew beyond human proporties, towering above them all. "I'll smash you all like bu-"

"So much more easier to plunge that knife through your eye" smirked Gothel as Frollo tried to get it out.

"They really need to reconsider the definition of "ape-man"' said Clayton nonchalantly as he loaded his gun alongside Gaston and Ratcliffe.

"Or "savage"" agreed the other Englishman as they reopened fire to the disorientated Judge.

"Or "street rat" spoke Jafar up whom had been freed out of the lamp by Lady Tremaine to go and take hold of the Judge's arms down alongside Hades.

"Can you just pay attention?!" yawned Scar by their insults towards the Judge. "Your words aren't a matter of pride here."

Elsa's and Hans's eyes widened when they saw all the villains together, for once not fighting amongst themselves. "I am not ungrateful that you came, but... where are my sister and kristoff?"

"They prefered to watch and be passive like they always are my dear" answered Cruella. "Now excuse me, I have some skin to peel off."

Suddenly a large fishing spear was thrown into the Judge's stomach. "Who are you calling passive?" glared Moana to the puppy-wearing woman as Maui used his fishing hook to annoy Frollo.

But even though they were with many, it wasn't enough. "Moana watch out!" Hans threw the young polynesian woman down when a fire ball soared towards her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." grinned Hans tiredly. Yet they could only keep him down for so long.

"We need help from the others." spoke Elsa worried as she tried to freeze the Judge's feet.

"I'll go."

"Hans, they'll never listen to you let alone be able to stop god-like powers!"

"I'm a hero remember?" grinned the prince. "Like they are. they'll be able to defeat him, I'm sure."

"I hate your bloody optimism." murmured Elsa as Hans ran downstairs.

* * *

"Its all your-"

"I don't need your preaching at this moment!" shot Hans Anna down. "You can insult me after we survive all of this but for now I need your help!"

"What do you think I have been doing here, singing to the birds and cooking?!" snapped Anna as she pointed to the other disney princes and princesses while Rapunzel healed their wounds they had obtained from the falling furniture and crumbling from the building.

Hans groaned and rubbed his head. "At least give me a sword. I lost mine when Frollo melted it down." the prince began to reach for the Sword of Truth that Anna had lend from Philip, but she stopped him.

"Find your own! Besides it wouldn't work with you. You're not pure of heart" shook Kristoff his head while Rapunzel healed Hans completely from his wounds.

"Fine, fine! just convince them to fight alongside the villains, we can't stop him for long."

"You can't blame them. They wanted to either kill or abuse us - why should we ever aid them in return when they have done so much harm in our lives?" accused the princess.

"Because its human to do so!" snapped Hans back. "You would sit here and watch more than 50 people die in your place because they did harm to you?! How have they done harm?! They made you what you are and made you famous beyond belief while we are hated and mocked for our failures! you wouldn't even thank them for all of this?! I sometimes wonder who the real monster is in this story" Completely fed up by their passive uncaring behaviour, the prince stormed off to find a new weapon of his own.

* * *

Outside in the snow, the people held their breath as a young boy took hold of the sword. Just as he was about to move his arm, he was pushed by the side by Hans for all to see. Not knowing what importance the sword held, the prince took it out in one swift movement while past running the stone. "Sorry!" called the prince out as he moved through the astonished crowd. "I'll return it to you later!"

* * *

 **So... yeah. I had a writers block.**

 **I always wanted a huge villain battle. I hope I made you guys happy with the result.**

 **Seeing what influence Te Ka and Te Fiti have in the movie (Te Ka sucks all known world dry!), I made them more powerful than Hades or Jafar as a genie. Hence why Frollo can hold them all off with Te Ka's powers.**

 **Hans may be cruel, but not to the extent to see innocents lost. If he was truly as evil as Frollo, he would have let Arendelle starve. Like Scar, he's angry for being a spare, he wants to change the world to what he sees just, and doesn't quite know how to rule properly. Traits that make someone flawed and grey.**

 **I'm curious though. Should I make it Helsa? Or keep it platonic?**


	6. Chapter 6

As he stormed back, Hans couldn't help but glance at the sword in his hand. It was as if made for him, the perfect balance for both offense and defense. No sword was ever the same, knew every swordsman. Depending on your style of fencing, strength and whether or not you were quick on your feet, so did the sword differ in weight and length.

"Ser! Ser!"

Irritated Hans glanced behind him to see two teenagers run towards him. "I'm really in need to chop someone's head off, so make it quick." Snapped the prince as he half-ran, half-walked back to the house of mouse to deal with Frollo.

"Ser, you can't steal this. It belongs to us!" replied the blonde girl.

"Very funny girl. But that sword was in that… stone." Hans' throat went suddenly dry. Did he just pull Caliburn out?! Immediately the prince checked to the gravings on the hilt, searching for the famous runes. There were, but totally different… "Wait a minute…" Hans' eyes snapped back up to the two teenagers, who flinched at his gaze. "Did you two switch Caliburn with a fake one?!"

"It is not a fake!" retorted the boy as he attempted to take it from the prince's grip. "It has magical properties like Arthur's sword!"

"But you did switch them up." Replied Hans with a low tone as he took the boy by his shirt. "I wonder what Arthur will say when he hears his birthright was stolen from him?"

"We didn't sell it to have our own – besides, he has already one. The same one you are now holding, so give it back!" ordered the girl as she tried to free her friend from Hans' grip.

"This sword is yours?" huffed Hans when he saw the poor clothing of the boy. "How does a farmer-"

"Assistant pig-keeper!"

"Pig keeper then." Grumbled the prince. "How does a boy from such a low birth gain such an expensive well-forged sword?"

The red-haired boy stuck his chin up as if to impress the prince. "I'm Taran, you excuse of a prince." A shove against his elbow made Taran continue when he saw his companion's angry eyes. "And this is princess Eillowny of the noble house of Llyr"

"Princess Eillowny…I'm afraid I've never heard of you." remarked Hans as he let Taran go. They were arround the age of turning from child to adulthood. He surely would have remembered such young people in the house of mouse.

"off course you haven't." bit Eillowny back with tears in her eyes. "No one has! People are all crazy about Rapunzel and Elsa having magic powers, but I was the first to have those! Me and Taran weren't even a couple till the 5th book, while other fairy tale characters fall in love in the span of over mere hours! I had more spirit then the rest of those bimbo's! I took down an army with bow and arrow-"

"Eillowny, that wasn't in the movie." Reminded Taran the fiery girl. "Besides, you failed in taking them down."

"Why thank you for your support. At least I TRIED to aid our cause." Eillowny realised however she had gone too far in her rant and turned her attention back to Hans and went on in a much calmer tone. "The point is, Disney squandered our stories and hid me and Taran literally in the corner when our movie didn't sell enough!"

"And your movie being…"

"the black cauldron!" replied Taran. "And since I'm the hero of that story, I need it back now that it has done its purpose on the stone."

"You?" grinned Hans as he looked to Taran's slender figure. "A hero? You can barely hold up a sword."

"Oh, I can use it alright." Defended Taran himself. "Everyone runs in fear for me."

"Sure they do." Rolled Hans his eyes at the boy's attempt to be tough in front of him.

"You dare to challenge me?" spat Taran as he took up a wooden stick in his hand. "If you think I'm afraid, you are very mistaken."

"Uh… Taran? I think you should consider you don't have Dyrnwyn in your hands.." tried Eillowny to remind her companion.

"I don't have time for this." Hans took hold of the stick that come towards him, snatched it out of his hand with one swift movement and knocked the boy on the head. "I told you, I need this to get Frollo's head on a silver platter." Spoke Hans as he watched Taran clutch his head. " If you story is true, then I shall return it to you both once I have no need of it anymore." Added Hans as an extra thought when Taran and Eillowny wanted to protest.

"Hans, you don't understand, the sword-"

"Yeah, yeah, it is enchanted with magical properties!" waved Hans their concern away as he wished to make an end to the conversation. "Believe me I have experience in t…" The prince groaned when his swordarm burned hotter by the second. He had vaguely noticed that his arm had begun to get warmer but had dismissed it due to his running and increasing temperature as well as the sword's weight. "What did you…" Hans glanced downwards and gasped when the swordblade turned grey instead of its normal white. As it did, the burning pain increased tenfold and the prince had to let go.

"The sword can pierce through anything, yet has the White Flame: it can only be used for good intentions." Explained Eillowny as she aided Hans to roll up his sleeve. Both she and the prince grimaced when they saw the revealed burned skin that had travelled all up his shoulder. "When you're not of noble worth, the sword will either not be able to be drawn or burn those who touch it."

Meanwhile, the hilt turned back to white the moment the boy curled his hand arround Dyrnwyn.

"Well, I'm of noble blood, so-"

Eillowny smiled at the prince's misinterpretation. "A common mistake." Shook the girl her head as she began to put some snow up the prince's arm. The girl held a surprisingly strong grip upon Hans as she kept on pressing the snow against his damaged tissues. "It is to be of noble worth, so being good in heart, in order to be able to use the sword. It used to belong to a great line of Kings until one king called Rhitta slew down a defenceless innocent man under his own command. The sword refused to answer to him and its blade turned black for his sins, killing him instantly."

"Fascinating, truly. But you've quite avoided my first question; why did you switch it with Caliburn?" Hans' eyes stood hard as he stared them both down.

"You think they'd notice?" pointed Taran to the crowd at the stone, while he put the sword back in his scabbard. "Arthur doesn't need to prove himself king anymore – we've seen the proof a dozen times but he does it out of mere tradition. However Caliburn stopped having the white flame the moment Arthur took it for his own years ago the first time he pulled it out. Despite our warnings that the villains could easily take it for their own, he didn't wish to listen. Good-hearted fool." Mumbled Taran under his breath before continuing his tale. "We are barely noticed, but we see much. When Frollo came after you two on the roof, well…"

"You thought Frollo would take it to get the upper hand on Elsa" realized Hans as he pulled himself upright.

"Yes. If he were to take Dyrnwyn instead, he would be consumed by the pain he inflicted on thousands of others and die." Shrugged Taran his shoulders, quite nonchalantly at the thought of someone dying by his doing. "Unfortunately, he found Hercules'sword when we hid the judge's."

"By the time we wanted to take Dyrnwyn to him by some sort of trick, he already took Te ka's magic for his own. And now, He has no need anymore of a magical sword when he literally has the power of a goddess inside of him." Pointed Eillowny out.

"He could still take it for his own." Mused Hans out loud.

"Why? He would see right through our deception – we're heroes after all."

Hans let out a hollow laugh. "Taran, everyone is his enemy right now. Whether we're heroes or not…" Suddenly the prince's eyes gleamed at a new idea. It was highly dangerous but… "we just need to play into his hands and use the biggest hubris that every disney villain possesses."

"And that is..?" pressed Eillowny on when Hans kept silent, running up the stairs.

"An ego as big as Chernabog. He's so convinced he can win- and technically he could – that he will literally be high by his newfound power. It will be too easy, and he would want to lengthen the humiliation out -"

"Kinda like you did with Anna." Blurted Taran out before he could stop himself.

An angry glare from Hans and Eillowny made Taran shut up and Hans continued. "I begin to understand why you were so forgotten. God, you're SO annoying and full of yourself.. And that's coming from ME."

"Hey, what can I say, I was the Jar jar Binks of the 80's – and he didn't even exist back then!"

"Wow. You sound like its an accomplishment. Do you even know who he is?" Whistled Hans. "Don't compare yourself with him, kid" shook the prince his head when Taran said "No". His annoyance for Taran vanished and was now focused more on the stairs. "Seriously how long is this thing?!" He really, really wanted to have something in his hands so he could..

"Missa not annoying! Missa funn-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was beheaded by Taran.

"Alright." Brought Taran out. 2 seconds only in and he already hated that guy. "Yeah, definetly not a compliment."

The building seemed to shake and they had to use the walls as support. "We need to hurry."

"Jee, I didn't know that." Brought Eillowny sarcastically out.

"So how are you going to make Frollo touch that sword? Asking nicely?" wanted Taran to know.

Hans couldn't help but smile at their remarks. They, especially Taran, reminded him of his younger self. They were perhaps irritating but who could blame them when they had been forgotten for so long? He more then anyone knew how that was like… "I'm going to call Frollo out on a duel with Dyrnwyn. He beat me once. But as I said before: every villain likes to boast and afflict humiliation. Combine that with Frollo taking everything very personal, and he won't refuse the opportunity I give him."

Hans.. the sword may not turn you to ash in an instant but.. the pain will increase the longer you hold it."

"I know, that's why I'm not going to use it to beat him. I'm going to lose on purpose and let him take the final blow with my sword. Easy."

"You already have 3th degree burns on your arm, Hans. Let Taran use Dyrnwyn as he's not affected by it."

"In normal circumstances I would agree, but Frollo would think nothing of you two, like everyone has done for ages. He would swipe you dead the moment you tried, but there is something else you could do to make yourself useful. Go back to the theatre and find Anna. I tried to convince her and the other princes and princesses to join the fight, but only Elsa and Moana agreed to aid us."

"What makes you think they would listen to us? We've caused nothing but trouble for them."

"Yes" agreed Taran with his companion. "We would have to confess that we took Arthur's sword, Dumbo's feather, Cindy's glass slipper, your coat-"

"You're a hero and a princess. That is enough to be believed." Replied Hans with a bitter taste in his mouth. "Wait.. how did you get my coat and the-" The prince sighed, as he knew very well they didn't have time to talk about this.

"When we get out of this alive, we'll give you your coat back and a list for them to search by their own. That will teach them not to talk to us." Grinned Taran as he unsheathed the scabbard to give it to Hans. "You're sure I don't need to-?"

"Yes. Go." Urged the prince on as he accepted Dyrnwyn. After seeing them flee from his sight the prince reopened the door upon the roof to face Frollo.

* * *

"This way, Taran!" urged the princess as she ran downstairs towards the large assemblée of princes and princesses. She was barefoot like Rapunzel but the sharp cold stones underneath her didn't faze her at all. "Taran?" Eillowny frowned. "Taran this isn't the time to play games! Get over here, you stupid pig keeper, or I'll—MHHH-mhhh-mmm!" Whatever the princess wished to say was smothered when a skeleton hand clasped her mouth completely shut.

"My my what have we here?" grinned the Horned King.

Taran?! Where was- Eillowny's eyes widened when she saw Taran's unconscious body lay half-hidden in the shadows on the ground and glanced murderously to the horned king.

"Now, lets get to meet some friends on the other side, shall we?" the horned king cackled at seeing the princess's eyes widen in fear as they approached the black cauldron.

 **I watched "the black cauldron" a few days ago and my inspiration was peaked once more. Forgive me, I'm a 90's kid. I took inspiration from both the movie and the book series it is based upon.**

\- **In "The Black Cauldron" and in its deleted features, it is revealed that the magic sword that Taran finds, is Dyrnwyn.**

\- **I took some liberties with Dyrnwyn's magical abilities. In the books Dyrnwyn's blade is completely black due to King Rhitta's actions and would stay that way. Taran could not even unsheath Dyrnwyn and when he forced the sword's "hand" so to say, he gained burns after only partly unsheathing the weapon. However, since the sword is white when Taran wields it in the Disney movie, I decided to let the sword change color alongside the moral compass of whomever holds it to get that inconsistency with both the books and the movie out of the way.**

\- **I know that Dyrnwyn seems a lot like Mjolnir, Thor's hammer from the marvel movies. As a matter of fact, it actually is the same. the books are based of welsh mythos and Taranis is the God of Thunder. Taran, short for Taranis** **?**

\- **Eillowny possesses magical abilities, but aren't as strong as Elsa's. she hadn't had time enough with her mother to enhance them to its full potential.**

\- **Taran is annoying, cocky and arrogant but slowly grows out of it as the books progress since it is a coming of age story. Him and Hans are quite similar in personalities and I can just see Hans and Taran develop a father-son relationship. Or just bro's. you tell me what it should be like.**

 **There are more villains that didn't get mentionned in this story – and not all are going to be on the same side as Hans, Hades or Jafar, making this villain-hero business all the more complex and, I hope, that the villains appear more human because of it. Just because they are villains, doesn't mean they all have the same motives right?**


	7. Chapter 7

Earlier

"They said there were going to be new people showing up... they never spoke of a single queen..." Phil smoothed his hair in between his horns with a slick hand when he saw the snit in-between Elsa's ice dress.

Suddenly rosy sparks began to appear and tiny voices began to sing, announcing the Goddess of Love.

"Aphrodite!" Phil blushed at seeing her unamused face. "I uhm... I was merely looking." gave the sater as a poor excuse.

"If I could get a penny for each single man saying that sentence without actually meaning it, I'd be even more rich than Hades" spoke the Goddess as she checked her fingernails. After making sure they were all good and polished, the goddess turned her attention to the newcomers. "Hm. Such pity. She _is_ beautiful." mused Aphrodite as she watched Elsa rage against Daisy.

"You're not going to pull another Psyche on her, are you?" wanted Phil to know.

Aphrodite waved his comment with an irritated gesture away. "Please, who do you see me as? Hera? No, I meant that she has a beautiful personality."

"That may be so, but you ain't gonna get her in love. She flat out refused Sideburns over there and didn't bless her sister's marriage straight away."

"Merida doesn't have a husband." Aphrodite's voice stayed the same, but a competitive and defensive side was appearing. "Some mortals simply wish to have their family's love. I provide that all the same."

"Neither does Moana have a love interest. Or Judy Hopps. Face it sweetheart, you're losing your touch."

"Me?! There is no mortal who doesn't fall under my spell!"

"Sure.. yet those said mortals were all heroes."

"Frollo and Anna-"

"That was one-sided." quipped Phil in with a grin.

"Kovu and Kiara-"

"Were in a sequel. Wasn't quite much effort needed, did it? We all know that the big moneymakers over there-" pointed Phil to Hans and Elsa, "are much more difficult to change their paths, to keep their franchise safe. With our dear mouse not wishing to take any risks and all."

"Hans found Elsa preferable. He can think so again." smirked Aphrodite with her arms crossed.

"And what will become of the two sisters who's bond you not so long ago aided to mend?"

"They'll find a solution - mortals are always creative in that regard."

"Yeah, tell that to Narcissus." mumbled Phil as he shook his head. But upon seeing Aphrodite's smile towards the two, Phil immediately tried to talk her out of it. "Honey, you're going to make this into Troyan war 2.0! Jason and Medea is going to be a paper cut compared to this! Anna is not going to be happy, I won't be happy and the mouse won't certainly-" Phil groaned as he saw Eros strike both Hans and Elsa with his invisible arrows. "Oh boy... This is gonna be a disaster."

 **So.. yeah. I threw some greek mythos in this.**

 **Some explanation for those who don't get the references:**

 **Psyche: Aphrodite was jealous of the girl's beauty and ordered Eros to make her in love with the most despicable being. However Eros was hit with his own arrow. Aphrodite was angered even further by this and after Psyche betrayed Eros' trust, the girl had to do impossible tasks, resulting in her death. (She got reunited with Eros at Olympus and Aphrodite let her grudge fall)**

 **Narcissus: a jerk whom Aphrodite made in love with his own reflection. The guy died of starvation, instead of using a mirror. XD**

 **Jason and Medea: after Jason betraying her, Medea cut her own children into pieces, cut his future bride and left Jason with nothing. Talk about a divorce conflict XD**


End file.
